37 - Dunkeed Mountains
Dunkeed Mountains and the hidden village Praevia The Dunkeed Mountains are a near impassable rocky extension of the great mountain ranges bordering it to the northeast and northwest. The landscape however is dominated by the massive Qraamm volcano on the northern edge. Although dormant for 1000 years the intimidating size of the volcano has kept the northern Valley relatively settlement free. The Dunkeed valley in the arms of the volcano to the north is rich with plant and wildlife being made extremely fertile by past volcanic activity. There is a legend about the ferocity of the volcano and how it threatened to cover several populations in thick ash. The volcano (called the molten spire in days of old) was quite active. The hills and mountains to the south became barren and covered in layers of volcanic rock to make walls of stone and razor sharp crags. The valley in the north was filled with ash and smoke. Just when it seemed this monster was going to have it's mostly devastating eruption, a hero made his way to the crater to stop this from killing thousands in the neighboring areas. Tobias Qraamm a traveling Goliath monk heard about the coming devastation and took action. Climbing the treacherous mountain from the northern Valley he reached the crater and found himself at the edge of a huge pool of lava ready to explode. He pulled an ornate silver amulet holding a large ocean blue Gem out of his satchel then placed it around his neck and began meditating. The volcanic eruption followed shortly after but as soon as it hit Tobias the gem flashed brightly. All of the lava in the crater instantly cooled to rock and the mountain calmed. Tobias, unfortunately, was covered as well. Tobias Qraamm was encased in stone still in his meditating position, the only thing on him not covered in stone is the mysterious blue Gem still sitting on his chest. Hearing of his great sacrifice he was deemed a saint by his order and a few even made a pilgrimage to his meditating stone body now and again. Eventually a small group left the monastery to build their own hidden at the base of Qraamm Volcano. They are known as The Order of the Slumbering Fire, their virtues are peace and harmony with the earth. Once a year each monk must make the climb on the same path Tobias took. They will leave offerings of food and mediate along side him, some for days at a time. The village was named Praevia and few even know about it, but very slowly it grew from a dozen to nearly 200 today. Order of the Slumbering Fire monks are trained to defend themselves from both physical and psychological attacks, but the advocate peace above all so it is only used as a last resort. Some choose to travel the world as Tobias did but most are satisfied with staying in the village. Now the valley is lush and beautiful, the order believes that farming will disrupt the natural harmony off the land instead they have learned how to help the natural bounty of the land flourish and thrive while also sustaining the small villages needs. They will hunt for food but refuse to raise livestock since it is very hard I the land used. A few brave travelers wanting to explore the volcano have stumbled on this small grouping but it is otherwise unmarked on any map. Current leader of the order is Master Dreghkar, an older half orc monk, he has been overseeing the village fire 20 years and it's loved by the community. Current Events The crater of Qraamm Volcano streams ominously, threatening an eruption soon. The Order is adamant that the volcano has shown no signs of becoming active and believe something more sinister is at hand. While most of the monks were evacuated to the closest city T'eumar, a few went out in search of help. Master Dreghkar Vowed to learn what was happening and to protect the shrine from harm. He was last seen disappearing into the steam heading toward the path to the top of the Volcano. Category:Natural Object